Soccer balls and Ice dragons
by light1811
Summary: After their lil incident in the soccer match our young couples continue to meet up once in a while and our young Kurosaki have found something in her! And someone that could change the entire Winter War! HitsuxOc one sided HitsuxKarin ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 Nice blade

i do not own bleach and the characters, only my own!!

lets start!!!!!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Nice blade...**

"ne, Toushiro?"

"mm?"

Yes everyone!!! its our favourite couple(or pairings) again! sitting by the road side on the rail as usual watching the sunset.

"have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"a-huh!!? why the sudden interest in _my private_ life?" from sudden shock to a sly voice, Toushiro asked Karin back

"i asked a _question_ and your suppose to _answer_ back not _ask another question_!"Karin said

"well not really actually..."

"huh?" "_i thought he would have fought back but he..he answered me_..""same here, i'm not that interested in your private life _at_ _all_" Karin said with a i-dont-give-a-damn face

just then a girl was passing by and heard all of their conversation and gave a small smirk _"lovers"_

in a very sudden way Toushiro's eyes shot opened wide with shock "hollow? no...menos? no, _arrancar_...?"

"oi Toushi- arrancar??!!" Karin said shocked

the girl(from earlier) looked at them with tense in her eyes. Karin looked behind and noticed the girl's stare and said "what is it?" in a polite but still troubled voice but the girl did not answer her

"i'm going" Toushiro said in his normal sly tone while about to put a soul candy into his mouth but before it even reached his mouth the girl snatched it from his fingers and put it in her own mouth

"no! dont do th-" too late, the girl already put the soul candy into her own mouth and a soul came out, no! a **SHINIGAMI** came out!!

"wh-? no way!!!!" Toushiro looked very confused and Karin suit

"Toushiro, what team is she from?" Karin asked but Toushiro shruged

"hey, can you guys take care of my body? i'll be back soon" the girl said

"o-ok" Karin stutered but for Toushiro well, he took out another soul candy and went off after the girl

"oh great! i'm left behind again!!" Karin said, looked down at the two body sitting there while a diffrent soul was in it and said " and i have to take care of **TWO** boies!!! argh!!" Karin was mad, really mad!

**0000000000000000000000**

Toushiro's P.O.V

"_she's fast, which team is she from? how come i've never seen her before? is she a newly graduate? no! it cant be, the ones still training wont graduate until atleast another two months_!"

i stoped just a few steps before her, i watched her took out her katana and called on the arrancar, her sword was beautiful, her grid was white and black(a/n: the small square things are black ofcourse) and...the star, it was beautiful, her blade was also white, never have i seen a sword more beautiful than Kuchiki Rukia's

she looked very expirienced, like she knows what to do...

Girl's P.O.V

"Shit! its been quite sometime since i went into Shinigami form! Dammit!!"

i can sense his riatsu following from behind me cant he mask it? geez...

nevermind then, i seathed out my sword and called upon the arrancar " Yammi, number ten i see"

* * *

well that was that, give me atleast 5 reviews and i'll continue to chapter 2(if i know how)

i'll appreciate all your reviews and flames are welcome, u can correct my spelling, thx!

oh and do u guys want me to put some words in jap? dont worry i'll put a super-mini dictionary at the end of the chapters

and(again) do u want me to add Hinamori in the story juz to spice things up a bit? give me your opinion thnx!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

Sorry for the short chapter in the previous chappie minna! i've decided to put jap words in my story! as a matter of fact i think i'm gonna do that in all of my stories!ut just so you know everyone, my other stories is not done, theres a glitch in my computer that allows me to only write this story temporarily, so be happy my fellow readers!! also just a reminder that this is rated T for my evil mind of curses! muahahahah!( i know thi sounds off but) i just remembered about Sai's critic to Naruto bout his dick! hahahaha! that was from the oh-so famous anime Naruto! (sorry thugh for suddenly saying that!) and theres no sex in my story, but if i accidently added it in, i'm quite sorry!!!!!! also this is one sided HitsuKarin and there would be lots of cursing later on, so dont get mad!(though the cursing is not in this chapter, but only a little!) the other pairings will be shown later on, but only a little, so once again, dontkill me!

my disclaimer is at the first chapter only so dont sue me, couse i've said my disclaim!! YOSH!!! LETS START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: New Friends**

**Girl's P.O.V**

"Shit! It's been quite sometime since i went into Shinigami form! Dammit!"

i can sense his riatsu following from behind me, cant he mask it? geez...

nevermind then, i seathed out my sword and called upon the arrancar "Yammi, number ten i see"

**Normal P.O.V**

"yummmmm...Shinigami! You smell so tastefull! So powerful! hehehehe..." Yammi said half drooling with evil eyes of mischieve

"Now i know why they call you Yammi" the girl said

"Since you know my name already, mind as well skip ma' intro, what's your name missie?" Yammi asked

She let out a small sigh and said "Hanami Hikari, from aint no team" once said she leapt up and went straight for the kill

**Toushiro's P.O.V**

Her name, surely her katana has a one that goes with hers as well, light eh? (the meaning of Hikari is light)

Lets see her call upon her kata--

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sonna!!!!" toushiro let out

Hikari jumped in front of the arrancar and sliced him from the right waist to the left shoulder, blood came out like a fountain shooting water, and slowly the smaller half of his body slided down the right 'til it hit the ground. After a few moments, the rest of the body followed down too.

Toushiro cant and wont believe his eyes, it took him even until his Bankai was beaten and still he wasnt as injured as him but she did it in mere seconds, he was baffled 'unbelieveable' he said in his mind with his eyes open wide with amazement.

'Maybe she could be the key to win this winter war! she could help us! She could lead us to succes! She could be the next Taichou of team 5 or the others! She could even b-'

Toushiro's mind was disturbed with an easy "no" by the girl

"huh? what?" Toushiro asked

"i said no!" Hikari said back

"no to what?" Toushiro ask, trying to sound as calm and i-dont-know-anything as possible

"No, i wont help you guys, i've got problems of my own too!"

"but-"

"no!"

"yo-"

"no"

"fine"

Hikari gave a smirk 'i _cant_ help you guys, even if i wanted to'

They went back to the hill, it was already sunset now, and there awaited a very, _very _fuming Kurosaki Karin, the both of them cant help but to just sweatdrop at the flame surrounding the Kurosaki girl with the killer expression. "oi, Toushiro, is it possible to die twice?" Hikari asked, volume set to low with an expression full of fear of a second death that she could _remember_!!

Toushiro sweatdropped again after hearing a crazy yet sensible question, though he did not reply. But after a few seconds, Karin's face soften as she realised they were back quite early and the evil feeling is gone. "what happened?!" Karin asked the two quite demandingly yet curiously and Toushiro explained what happend and everything else of what he had thought about Hiakri and how she got her powers and also the Ten Sorceres of the Shinigami history.

**At The Vizards Hideout**

"theres another Vizard out there men! and that Vizard could be stronger that one of us!" a certain blond girl yelled out to the small group of Vizards

**At The Hill Top**

"so do you understand that, Karin-chan?" Hikari asked

"well most of it but what i dont get is the Ten Sorceres thing, what do you mean? ten of the strongest Shinigamis'" Karin said as she looked into Toushiro's eyes

Toushiro let out a small sigh "the Ten Sorceres or TS for short, is a legend that not many had known of and only the ten would know the truth"

"the TS is a small group of people that is the strongest of _all _the Shinigamis' out there in the world of Soul Society and Earth" Hikari continued for Toushiro as he looks very tired after explaing for half an hour "They are known to have a specialty in their swords, like for example mine, it's white at the first form or something else" after saying that, she sliped back into her real body "they also could be stronger than Vizards and Arrancars"

"yeah, ok i get that now but what is Vizards?" Karin asked now once again confused

"i'm sure Toushiro will explain when you guys go back" Hikari noted and looked at the oh-so famous Hitsugaya Toushiro, taicho of the tenth division with eyes of evil laziness

Toushiro let out a sigh and said "fine"

"oh, by the way Hikari-sam--" Karin was about to say when Hikari stopped her

"just call me Hikari"

"ok, Hikari, where are you staying?" Karin asked as she knew there were no hotels or inns' in Karakura and she is sure Hikari doesnt know anyone else here

"well, i'm still not sure yet actually,i havent found a nice place yet, but if i dont get to find a place by eight yet, i might try Urahara's shop" Hikari said as she thought about a good place to stay in

"you should come stay at my place, my family would be more than happy to welcome you, Toushiro can come along as well, then atleast someone can explain some things to me.." Karin said happily then seriously(ok i know its slightly ooc)

"sure! i was quite desprate for a place anyways! but are you sure your father and sister dont mind?"Hikari asked

"hey, how did you know i lived with my dad and sis only?" Karin asked now very shocked

"well, i uh- know your mum, i met here in Soul Society, and she told me everyhting" Hikari said sheepishly

"yes but, what about Ichi-nii? he still lives with us but-"

"we all know he is not there, as a matter of fact, i saw him rushing towars somewhere about a week ago, and also because of his absence thats how you two met, right? " Hikari asked with a smile

Toushiro and Karin blushed slightly and looked away from each other Karin managed out a small "yeah"

"well i guess i could accept your offer, i need to use the toilet actually" Hikari said now blushing, Karin couldnt help it, she laughed out as loud as possible and shocked Toushiro's soul outa his gigai!!! (muahaha)

"o...k-...k! ahahahaha!" Karin managed to let out

After a few minutes of walking, Karin finaly stoped laughing and it was already getting dark, they reached home and enter th front door

"Tadaima!" Karin said aloud

"oh! Nee-san! you're back? oh! whose with y-" Yuzu was stoped with a very err... very stupid and loud

"Karin-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!!!!!!! You're back!!! Oh did you bring your boyfriend back with you!!!?" Isshin yelled. Oh how angry and embarresed Karin was now!

Isshin quickly ran straight to hug Karin but was halted with a kick in the face that sent him flying to the neighbour's house through the wall, both Toushiro and Hikari sweatdroped while Toushiro said 'note to self, never play around with Karin's kick' in his mind.

"ah, nee-san, your friends are lucky! i cooked extra today!" Yuzu said "are they staying here?"

"yup, Yuzu, thy're staying here for a few days" Karin answered

out of no where, Isshin came and hold Toushiro's shoulder saying "what's your name boy?"

"er..H-Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"Good, now we can have another man in the house!! So, when are you going to propose to my Karin-chan?"

"Er...i-i'm not Karin's b-boyfriend" Toushiro answered with a slight blush and Karin blushed as soon as she heard _the _question

Hikari just stood next to Yuzu, sweatdroping and half laughing

'this is going to be a looooooong week' Toushiro and Karin thought

* * *

OK!!!!! i've finaly finished! so please dont kill me for the lateness!!! like always! pls R&R! Arigatou!

Dictionary

Tadaima i'm home

Hanami flower viewing or view the flower

Hikari light

nee/nee-san sis

onee-san sister

nii/ nii-san bro

onii-san brother

if i missed out any, tell me k?

thnx for reading!!!!!!!!


End file.
